


Face the Horizon

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's running out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Titles taken from the lyrics of [Frank Turner's, The Road](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfT0b2INxO4) which for the last few years has been Ian's theme song in my head.

“Old Before My Time” (#308 East)

When Ian was ordered to appear back east he knew it couldn't be good. He wasn't up for a teaching rotation and hadn't done anything to warrant investigation, lately.

“The Bureau has policies in place for a reason,” the snot nose little brat behind the desk told him.

“Yeah, so overweight, paper pushers don't have heart attacks on Bureau time. I still run circles around agents half my age.”

“That's the point Agent Edgerton; they're half your age. Now maybe if you'd consider taking a partner?” Ian snorted. “All I can promise you is one more year on the road.”

 

“Wash My Feet in Many Seas” (#309 West)

Ian raced across the great western deserts. His prey was heading to the ocean. It was an obsession.

Ian was almost tempted to back off a bit and let him get there. He had the urge to wash his feet in the Pacific, feel the far western edge of the country he served under his toes, but Ian knew he didn't have time to waste.

Every day was a day closer to when they'd pull his wheels and chain him to a desk for good.

Ian pressed his foot a little harder on the gas. They'd have to catch him first.

 

“Never to be Caught” (#306 North)

Ian whipped past the sign that told him the Canadian border was in twenty miles. He'd already radioed ahead to the borer patrol and they were laying down a road block but Ian wanted to take this guy down personally.

He turned on his wipers as the snowflakes began to build up on his window.

He knew he could shoot out the wheel of the car ahead of him but the road was slick and there was a toddler inside. He couldn't risk a catastrophic crash.

In the distance he could see the roadblock and just beyond that the border.

 

“There's No Time for you to Waste” (#307 South)

Ian tapped ignore on his phone.

“Aren't you gonna answer that?” his prisoner asked.

They were still sitting on the Key West beach where Ian had tackled him into the sand. After slapping the cuffs on Ian had sat down and stared at the turquoise water. He knew Cuba was just a good swim south.

“It's just my boss calling to tell me I'm too old to be chasing down scum like you.”

“You don't look that old to me.”  
Ian looked over. “Thanks.”

“You know the chase is the fun bit of a jail brake?”

Ian smiled “I know.”


End file.
